Soul Music
by A Little Bird
Summary: Series of drabbles/songfics. Will contain a bit of everything.


I don't own Soul Eater, or any of the songs listed below.

Pretty much, I decided to this thing where I put iTunes on shuffle, go to all my music, and whatever song pops up is the topic of my drabble.

1231231223123

Good Company, DISNEY's Oliver & Co. :

_You and me, Together we'll be_

_Forever, you'll see_

_We'll always be good company_

_You and me_

_Just wait and see _

Maka regarded the mysterious boy playing the mysterious melody. He returned her study with a toothy grin. She wasn't sure if the expression was intended to intimidate her or put her at ease.

"You play beautifully," Maka complimented. The musician's red eyes crinkled up in a display of some degree of positive emotion. "That song really suits you, doesn't it?"

The boy, Soul, chuckled. Still playing the haunting tune, he agreed. "O yea. But you seem like the type who'd appreciate more sunshine-y songs."

_Because I'm a girl? _Maka wondered, _or do I just appear that weak? _ She said nothing aloud though, only shrugging noncommittally.

"I actually composed this song, ya know," Soul said flippantly. "I think ya could tell; all dark, demanding, and edgy. Not to mention how cool it sounds, right?" He peered over at her, and the music lost its easy striding pace, instead quieting and slowing to a murmur. "I wonder what your song would sound like? Andante or allegro? Probably maestoso and passionato too, I bet... But mesto? I wonder if lamentoso would be in there somewhere? A niente ending?" Maka didn't fully understand that he was judging her character at that moment. His ideas and speculations trailed off before he focused on her again. "You're a reaper, so it would definitely be a nocturne. What do you think? Come on, I'm trying to get ta know ya." The lopsided smirk slid easily into place.

Maka blinked, though peculiarly enchanted by the idea of this boy playing a song inspired by her. "I wouldn't know. Unfortunately, I don't understand music, and I'm afraid I don't have myself quite as figured out as you do." A strained smile was accompanied with this admission.

This statement seem to affect Soul. Once more, his pointy fangs glinted at her."Ya know what, I think this could work." He held out his hand. "How about it? You and me?"

Maka smiled, wondering what prompted this. "Sure, you and me."

"Together we'll be good company." Soul fingered a happier tune on the keys with his free hand before the sound trailed off into silence as he left the bench with his partner.

1232123123

Silhouette, OPETH.

_all piano. _**It's something between creepy and pretty, so go listen to it. I really recommend it.**

Time faded in and out. Maka wasn't sure how long she'd been in his Soul Room. All she was aware of was the winding melody, with the piano trading between slow & daunting to quick and haunting. Then the introduction of a delicate phrase; beauty. The melody came to a climax with a rendition of the beginning along with elements of the breathtaking phrase she'd heard earlier. The ending winded down to a slow peace, like acceptance.

"My life," the place seemed to explain. _Beauty came and helped tie everything together. Provided closure_. _"Did you know that you're beautiful, Maka?" _An intangible pair of arms embraced her before the sensation faded away. And she slipped back into her comatose state, where the stretching melody was ever-present.

1231232123

Deny, DEFAULT.

_There goes a piece of me, Will I cease to be?_

_I've never lied to you. Fought, bled and died for you_

_Well don't deny The hand that takes you breaks you_

_Oh god, I'd die to try to Finally please you_

_There she goes and I'm on the ground, I'm on the ground, I'm on the_

It hasn't happened too often, but every time Soul takes a hit for her, he falls. Then, from the ground, wrestling to keep conscious, he watches as she finds new resolve to fight. Every time he fights, bleeds, and puts his life on the line, he does it for them, for her. Yet she denies the strength that she proves, each time.

1231231

Picture Perfect, Pathetic by PARKWAY DRIVE.

_If looks could kill. You would be a fucking shot gun._

_Against my head so fucking cold. Picture perfect and pathetic. I would so love to hang you._

_Cat got your tongue?_

_Selling yourself short again? Your selling you're self short again. Bare your insecurities. I want to see you cry._

Asura studied the child. She was glaring at him for all she was worth. Silly thing. It was not like that would accomplish anything in the end, only let her fall deeper when she finally relinquished hope. After all, she could not win. He could see, behind the hateful gaze, that she was not confident in her own abilities, instead relying on her link with her weapon. So, despite the glare that spouted strength, he could sense her wobbling knees. He would break her.

1231232

Run to the Hills, IRON MAIDEN

_Enslaving the young & destroying the old. Run for the hills, run for your lives._

The madness swept, seizing the defenseless minds of youth and plaguing the weary. There was no escape from the insanity. Their lives had become labyrinths.

12312321

Suffer, STONE SOUR.

_You won't admit it but it's true. I'm happy without you. I turn away and let your drama pull you always said I was a fool, But something carried through._

_I never wanna see your face again_

_So many problems left behind, I'm sorting out my mind. This idiot has turned into a better man. I found my soul in someone else. It doesn't feel like hell_

Stein sorted the last few days out mentally, filing a report within his head. Medusa managed to rope him into her scheme. Even if he hadn't consciously been willing, because he had doubts about his true wants the madness won out. He'd let so man people down.

But Medusa was wrong about one thing. Accepting the fear was the smartest thing he could've done.

Now that was all behind him, or at least the actual action of it was. He'd spend the next few weeks, perhaps even months speculating his own actions, beliefs, and what-not, but he was going to be fine. It would all be behind him, because he had idiots who actually made him a better person. Spirit, Marie, Shinigami-sama, his students: all reckless and caring people . They wouldn't give him hell for his actions. He wasn't going to suffer for madness.

1232132

Vermilion, SLIPKNOT.

_She seems dressed in all the rings Of past fatalities. So fragile yet so devious, She continues to see it._

Tsubaki really is a great assassin. She sticks to the shadows no matter what. Even in light of day, she holds herself back and observes. Black*Star is just beginning to guess the experience that she went through to attain the Enchanted Sword technique. Everyone has a past, he knows. But she seems to have overcome hers, and accepted whatever she couldn't change.

Black*Star wonders if that's what the marks on her skin mean when she enters the Enchanted Sword mode. Were they marks of past scars? Even though Tsubaki is probably the sweetest person on the outside, she really is tough enough to stick it to somebody when she deems it necessary. And that's a big reason he will make her a Death Scythe; so people won't assume she's a weak camellia.

12323132

I don't want to miss a thing, AEROSMITH.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, Wondering if it's me you're seeing._

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together. I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever._

Soul watched Maka's chest float up & down in time with her breathing. She was one of those people who looked angelic sleeping, mouth barely open, sandy hair fanned across her pillow.

_I wonder what she's dreaming? _He briefly entertained the thought of the two of them riding his motorcycle, endlessly on a journey together. _Does she want this as much as I do? _But Soul shook his head. _I'm just grateful we both survived this. The war's over, we're here. That's really all I can ask for. Everything else I'll just have to make happen. I don't think there are hand-outs for this type of thing. _Soul brushed back Maka's bangs, and the girl slept on, imperceptibly leaning into his touch. Soul rested his head against hers, closed his eyes, and basked in the moment.

12321321

These Walls, DREAM THEATER.

_Watch me Fading, I'm losing All my instincts. Falling into darkness._

_Tear down these walls for me, Stop me from going under. You are the only one who knows I'm holding back._

_It's not too late for me, To keep from sinking further. I'm trying to find my way out, Tear down these walls for me now._

Stein didn't give up his sanity, more like it was wrenched from him. His last thought before he slipped under was a surprise to himself, because he'd seldom believed in something so certainly.

_Someone will save me._

_12312321  
_

My December, LINKIN PARK.

_And I Just wish that I didn't feel Like there was Something I missed._

_And I Take back all The things that I said To make you feel like that._

"These injuries are my fault, Maka, so don't get so down, alright?" Soul forced a grin at his tech.

Her eyes fell to the floor, as if a new weight had been added onto her shoulders. "Right. I'm sorry." She dragged her feet out of the room. He watched after her.

"Damnit... I just made her feel worse... Damnit!"

12321232

The End of Heartache, KILLSWITCH ENGAGE.

_(Seek me) For comfort,_

_(Call me) For solace_

_(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart_

_You know me, you know me all too well_

_My only desire - to bridge our division_

He couldn't give less a damn about their coldness towards each other, ever since Stein's candle exercise. No matter how upset with each other they became, they would never break apart. Of that, he was certain. He could patch up their relationship later. Maka trusted him now, knew him well enough to place her faith in him.

So, basically, the arguments weren't important. All that mattered was that he was there for her.

1232123

Look for the Sun, IRON BUTTERFLY.

_Oh, when you are blue, there's that sunshine especially for you._

_When you're down, look up from the ground._

Maka's problems dissolved as she looked into the sun.

They dissolved into a sneeze, to be precise.

12321312

The Scientist, COLDPLAY.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are._

_I had to find you, tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I set you apart._

"It's not the shape or form that matter, only the soul," he told her now, as he'd told her many times. Maka stared at him in confusion. He sighed at the girl's carelessness."It's like this, Maka. Your soul is more appealing to me than any hot chick's body." He smirked, as his words elicited a shy smile from Maka. "Which is lucky, since your chest ain't gainin' ya any points." She smacked him with her textbook for that one, this time not shy in the least.

1232132

Drowned & Torn Asunder, TRIVIUM.

_Declaration of rebellion, We will not stand defeat. Deconstructing their hold Our vengeance will be Tenfold._

It didn't matter how strong the kisshin was; they would not lose. It was as simple as that in Black*Star's mind.

12321232

**I fell asleep right about here. :] Nothing with Kid yet; that's strange. I'll have to come back and add something.  
**

Rejected Songs; because at 3 in the morning, I can't find deeper meaning in these lyrics:

Ghost Prototype I & II, Scar Symmetry

The Immigrant Song, Led Zeppelin

Question, System of a Down.

Becoming the Bull, Atreyu.

Get Off Of My Cloud, The Rolling Stones.


End file.
